This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Scan software BioCAT_FMAP was modified and tested. This new version incorporated the fast scanning capabilities of the beamline control software. The fast scanning also allows saving the full spectrum on-the-fly. This is an important feature that will allow performing mapping experiment with minimum overhead time. A new set of KB mirrors (University of Chicago design) 200 mm long each were installed and commissioned. The new mirrors characteristics include: large acceptance angle that increase the delivered flux up to three times;better optical surfaces that will deliver smaller beams down to 2 microns and bender system controlled by stepper motors that will allow modifying focal size more accurately.